


Jak svést přítele a zůstat sám

by Tofiam



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Sarkasmus, krev, neuvěřitelná vina, občasný humor, česky, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umění svádění je jako pár dobrých bot - když nesedí, poznáte to po prvním kroku...<br/>Zevran je vážně rozhodnutý chytit toho ptáčka od Oltáře... ale když lákáte chlapce od Oltáře do zlaté klece, musíte si dát pozor, abyste tam neskončili zamčení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nedůvěra

Nedávalo to smysl. Tomu pohledu rozuměl, ale do celkové situace se nehodil. Kdyby nad ním aspoň tolik nepřemýšlel, třeba by se význam vyjevil sám.  
Proč se na něj Zevran díval, jako by to byla jeho vina?  
Alistair vstal a přešel ohniště, přitahován párem medových očí jako můra.  
„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se. Zevran sklonil hlavu a předloktím si otřel čelo. Na prstech ruky měl krev.  
Taras Tabris, vůdce jejich skupiny, seděl na zemi před antivanským elfem, nepřítomně cumlal zmuchlanou látku v ústech a na kolenou žmoulal košili. Po špinavé kůži mu pot kreslil říčky a jezera.  
Zevran neodpověděl. Sehnul se, oběma rukama se dotýkal Tarasových zad. Když vytáhl do vzduchu jehlu s hedvábnou nití, Alistair pochopil.  
„U Stvořitelova dechu,“ řekl procítěně. „Tohle… Tohle se dá udělat i jinak.“  
Zevranův pohled, ten konkrétní pohled, se vrátil. V hezké, úzké tváři se všechny rysy vyhladily. Pevně, trochu přezíravě, částečně smířeně, si ho měřil.  
„Dá, ale lektvary došly, masti došly a Taras je jediný, kdo je může vyrobit. A aby je mohl vyrobit, musí se dát aspoň trochu do pořádku,“ vysvětlil celkem zbytečně. Pak se ušklíbnul. „Ale nemusíš se bát – ten provizorní roubík v jeho ústech jsem vymáchal v makovém mléce.“  
Alistairovi poklesla čelist. Taras vypadal jako kluk, kterému sotva přestal přeskakovat hlas. Nikdy věk u elfů neuměl odhadnout a nedostal příležitost se na Tarasův zeptat, ovšem nemohl být o moc starší než on. Vidět ho zdrogovaného, to ho šokovalo. Vážně, Zevran neměl vůbec žádné skrupule. Taras se nepřítomně usmál, šikmé oči přimhouřené. Kdyby vrah vytáhl dýku a bodl ho do zad, ani by si nevšiml.  
Některá z těch myšlenek se musela Alistairovi odrazit ve tváři, protože Zevran odfrkl a založil ruce na hrudi.  
„Kdybych ho chtěl omámit a zabít, neobtěžoval bych se zašíváním,“ řekl. „Vidíš? Už je celý tvůj,“ dodal a ustoupil. Alistair nedůvěřivě poklekl a pomohl Tarasovi do košile. Potom nastavil ruku a elf do ní jako poslušné dítě vyplivl hadřík. Znechuceně ho odhodil do ohně. Zev to nekomentoval. Měl zase svou pevnou, znuděnou tvář, která Alistairovi říkala: _Je to všechno tvoje vina._  
Alistaira napadlo, že si to jen představuje. Že chce, aby tam vina byla, protože vinu cítí. Ať tak či onak, znepokojovalo ho to. Nikdo, kdo s ním cestuje tak krátce, by mu neměl vidět až do srdce.  
Uložil Tarase do stanu a ujistil se, že nekrvácí. Když nic jiného, Zevran odvedl vážně dobrou práci.  
„Tvoje vlasy… jako úsvit v Antivě,“ zahihňal Taras. „Zev to říkal,“ hihňal se dál. Alistair protočil oči a přikryl ho kožešinou. Elf se zachumlal a za pár minut usnul.  
Alistair se usadil u vchodu do Tarasova stanu a neopustil své místo až do rána. Celou tu dobu se nezbavil dojmu, že ho sledují dvě medové oči, zářící ve tmě.


	2. Kapitola 2: Svoboda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svoboda má svou cenu.

Taras se cítil báječně. Když nepočítal svého bratrance Sorise, měl poprvé pocit přátelství a nějakého smyslu života. Skoro dokázal zapomenout na Denerimskou Odluku, na Nákazu, na Ostagar. Bylo to jako prožívat úžasné dobrodružství, ne jako beznadějný boj o holý život.  
„A co tvůj příběh?“ zeptal se Zevran.  
„Myslíš krom toho, co ti řekl Loghain?“  
„Popravdě, neříkal nic. Navíc, Vrány by dlouho nevydržely, kdyby to jediné, o čem se diskutuje, nebyla cena.“  
„To zní jako hodně špatná příprava,“ vložila se do hovoru Morrigan.  
„Ohó, to ne,“ opravil ji Zevran. „Vrány si zjistily celou řadu věcí, to k tomu patří. Že je Taras Šedý Strážce a přežil bitvu u Ostagaru. Že je elf z městské odluky. A taky vím o jeho alergii na jahody,“ pokrčil rameny. „Samé užitečné informace.“  
Taras si nervózně přetřel uši. Zlozvyk, který naznačoval, že se chce něčemu vyhnout. Vzpomínky na Odluku nebyly zrovna příjemné.  
„Můj příběh není zdaleka tak zajímavý jako Alistairův,“ odvětil a obrátil se, takže šel pozpátku. „Že ano, můj princi?“ zazubil se.  
„To má být tajemství,“ ohradil se Alistair.  
„Zajímají mne všechny příběhy o silných Šedých Strážcích,“ zavrněl Zevran. Po očku se podíval na Alistaira, ale ten se jen ošil a odvrátil pohled. Taras si toho všiml. Nechtěl, aby Zevran cítil nedůvěru, a tak spustil.  
„Žil jsem v Odluce v Denerimu. Je tam smrad a shnilé brambory,“ doplnil procítěně. „Matka mne naučila… řekněme většinu z mých dovedností. Otec s tím nesouhlasil. Přál si, abych pracoval v paláci. Zkusil jsem to – vzali mne do kuchyně. Nesnáším umývání nádobí. Musíš si pamatovat, že talíř se myje z obou stran a na sklenice je speciální štětka. Prostě, víc mne zajímalo, že ty sklenice mají zlatý okraj.“ Znovu si přetřel levé ucho. „Otec se mne snažil léta oženit, ale nejsem zrovna typ do rodiny. A nemám moc co nabídnout. Myslím, v tom smyslu, abych zachoval dekorum. Nevzpomínám na to rád. Nehodím se do chomoutu ani do paláce. Na druhou stranu, naučil jsem se tam chodit opravdu potichu.“  
„Hm, dovedu si představit,“ ozval se Zevran, přimhouřil oči a naklonil se k němu, „že jsi tichý v mnoha věcech.“  
„Ani nevíš jak,“ odsekl Taras škádlivě. „Až ti v noci strčím žížaly do kalhot, ani Stvořitel mne neuslyší.“   
„To není metafora, že ne?“ zasmál se Zevran. „Teď mne napadá, znal jsem jednoho chlapíka – “  
„Tenhle příběh nechci slyšet!“ přerušil ho Taras rychle. Vzápětí se společně rozesmáli. Alistair za nimi ztěžka povzdechl.  
Taras si odkašlal a s lehkým srdcem pokračoval v chůzi na Doky na Jezeře Calenhad. Odluka vypadala jako vzdálená noční můra a on se probouzel do svítání se Šedými Strážci, s novou rodinou, která mu naprosto vyhovovala. Něco znamenal, a to dokonce i pro lidi, kteří něco znamenali pro něj. Jako elf si tenhle nový pocit užíval, nechal se jím přemoct.  
Poprvé v životě si připadal chtěný a potřebný.  
Ohlédl se po Alistairovi, který si nejistě prohrábl měděné vlasy. Morrigan vedle něj pozorovala okolí, zjevně víc znepokojená neznámem, než dávala najevo. A Zevran, i když kráčel lehkým krokem, měl prsty ležérně obtočené na jedné z dýk.  
Taras se ušklíbnul. Ostatní se možná cítili podobně.  
Svoboda přicházela s cenou, a tou byl strach.


	3. Kapitola 3: Nemůžeme mluvit o něčem jiném?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aneb jak se vyhnout tématům jako princ Fereldenu.

„Oni to berou jinak,“ řekla Leliana a stejně jako on zamyšleně pozorovala Tarase se Zevranem. Řádili v táboře a žádné malé dítě na Fereldenu se jim nemohlo vyrovnat. Před chvílí po sobě házeli šišky, pak hráli na schovávanou – samozřejmě oba podváděli s mizením ve stínech – a teď seděl Taras na zemi, broukal melodii, Zevran klečel vedle něj a různě mu splétal a zas rozplétal vlasy. Jeden musel jejich bezstarostnost obdivovat.  
„Oni jako Taras se Zevranem nebo oni jako lotři?“ upřesňoval si Alistair. Leliana se na něj usmála.  
„Oni jako elfové,“ vysvětlila. „Většina lidí by si takhle nehrála a nečesali by se navzájem – ne jako kamarádi. U nich je úžasné, že mají jeden druhého. Nepřijde jim to zženštilé jako Ferelďanům. Taras mi vyprávěl o Odluce,“ teskně se k Alistairovi obrátila. „Je to smutné, že elfské děti někdy nemají nic jiného na hraní než sami sebe.“  
Alistair nevěděl, co na to říct, a tak se pohledem vrátil k elfům. Tarasovy špinavě blonďaté vlasy dorostly skoro po ramena. Vypadal v obličeji víc jako ušmudlané děvčátko v nesnázích než jako uličník.  
„Nad něčím bádám… Co se někomu může líbit na Zevranovi?“  
Leliana vypadala zaskočeně. Zevran sáhl do kožené boty, vytáhl zdobenou dýku. Alistair se napjal. Antivan uchopil pramen světlých vlasů, na něco se zeptal a jakmile Taras přikývnul, vlasy uříznul.  
„Och, pro někoho je dostatečně pěkný. Proč se ptáš?“  
„Bezdůvodně,“ odvětil rychle. „Jenom… není to už trochu moc? Ty vlasy, to oblečení…“ dodával nejistě.  
„Nerozumím. Trochu moc čeho? Máš s ním problém?“ vypálila Leliana. Netušil, jestli ho škádlí, nebo to myslí vážně. Tarasovy padaly podél zad prameny vlasů a stáčely se mu k nohám.  
„Krom toho faktu, že je vrah, který se nás pokusil zabít víc než jednou,“ ušklíbnul se Alistair. „Ne, ne, vážně ne… Ženy na takovéhle věci letí?“ napadlo ho.  
„Tam, odkud pocházím, letí, och ano,“ odpověděla. Její bezelstný úsměv mluvil sám za sebe.  
„Huh. Vážně? Vidím,“ zakončil. Za pár okamžiků měl Taras zpět svůj rozčepýřený účes. Vypadal díky němu mnohem mladší, ale taky nepoměrně lépe. Vstal, nechal Zevrana a jeho věci a přešel k Alistairovi a Lelianě.  
„Co řešíte?“ zeptal se.  
„Proč je Zevran sexy,“ odpověděla Leliana s chichotáním.  
„To není pravda,“ bránil se Alistair. Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. „Jen jsem se ptal, co na něm můžou ženy vidět.“  
„A tááák,“ protáhl Taras a posadil se na zem před ně. Hned sdělil svůj názor. Alistair s ním sice souhlasil a po naléhání i Leliany to připustil, přesto nechápal, proč se všechny rozhovory musí točit kolem miliskování. Oni mu to vysvětlili a udělali něco strašného. Začali porovnávat Zevrana s ním.  
„Nemůžeme mluvit o něčem jiném?!“ přerušil je v panice. „Víte, že existuje šest druhů sýra?“  
Zasmál se spolu s nimi, pak udělal tu chybu a obrátil se na zmíněného vraha.  
Unuděný pohled přimhouřených očí mu vyvolal mrazení na páteři.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, jestli byl dialog povědomý, tak to není náhoda, podobný Alistair s Lelianou skutečně vede. Já ho jen trochu rozšířila a zakončila.


	4. Kapitola 4: Mantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantra je shluk slabik, které slouží k opakování pro meditaci nebo rytmus, a mají duševní, náboženský a osobní význam. Zároveň jde o způsob, jak zklidnit mysl a soustředit ji na zvuk. A udělat z výdrže něco osobního je pro templáře příkladné.

„Včera,“ nadhodil Zevran tiše, když s Tarasem sledovali, jak Alistair v táboře družiny cvičí s mečem. Ještě nebylo rozhodnuto, kam se vydat. Den, který získali navíc, trávil každý po svém. Alistair už od rána máchal zbraní. Taras věděl, že to rozhodně nepotřebuje, takže usoudil, že se Alistair jenom snaží sám sebe unavit. V pozdním odpoledni mu zářily vlasy a i pod tunikou bylo vidět napínající se a uvolňující svaly.  
Se Zevranem si vyprávěli historky a právě se dělili o jablko a medovinu. Vrah si většinu doby objímal kolena.  
„Včera si náš drahý templář v bitvě něco mumlal,“ dokončil. Taras přikývl.  
„Já vím, dělá to,“ odpověděl.  
„To je nějaká bojová část vašeho Zpěvu Světla, ne?“  
„To jsem si taky myslel,“ odvětil Taras, upil a postavil láhev mezi ně. „Ale pak jsem se přichomýtnul a poslechnul si to.“  
„Omylem, předpokládám.“  
„Samozřejmě,“ zazubil se Taras v odpověď. „Není to Zpěv. Je to mantra, Alistairova osobní mantra. Říká…“ zarazil se a zhluboka nadechl, jako by hledal odvahu to říct. „Někdy neříká, někdy tak trochu prozpěvuje… Jen slova. _Za Marica. Za Cailana. Za Duncana. Za Tarase. Za Morrigan. Za Zevrana. Za Ferelden_.“  
Zevran cítil, jak je vtahován do toho spravedlivého a čistého světa, jak v něm vzrůstá pocit vděku, pýchy a naděje v kombinaci, proti které jeho smysly bily na poplach.  
„Je hodný obdivu, i když nechce,“ řekl opatrně.  
„To ano,“ souhlasil Taras s drobným úsměvem. Opřel se za zády na loktech a zvrátil hlavu do nebe. „A je to ještě lepší. Přemýšlel jsem, proč říká zrovna tohle. Jistě, já chápu ty první tři. Ale proč mne?“  
„Stejná otázka, můj příteli.“  
„Až začne novou sérii, tak se dívej pozorně,“ ponoukl ho Taras. Pár minut si užíval podvečerní klid tábora. Nepotřeboval Alistaria pozorovat. Naučil se mu věřit, a to mu stačilo. Naučil se ho znát, a to bylo možná nejdůležitější. Nejspíš byl čas, aby se to naučili i ostatní.  
To, že Zevran pochopil, poznal, když se tělo vedle něj napjalo soustředěním.  
„Úžasný, že jo?“ řekl klidně.  
„ _Bien_ , používá to jako sérii příkazů pro pohyby.“  
Taras přikývnul. „Ale ne pořád. Jenom když ta bitva vypadá špatně. Myslím, že dřív na to byl nějaký Zpěv, který ho naučili u Templářů. Něco, co jim pomáhalo se soustředit a nemyslet na vlastní rány. Tohle mu dává smysl. Postavil to tak, aby v tom měl rytmus společně s údery. Je to fascinující,“ v hlase mu znělo neskrývané nadšení. „A ten rytmus se mi líbí. Řekl bych, že podle něj Alistair i dýchá. Což znamená, že dýchá podle toho, co je pro něj důležité. A to je… já ani nevím, jak to popsat.“  
„Okouzlující.“  
Zevran to řekl podezřele vážným hlasem. Taras se trochu nadzvedl a úkosem se po něm podíval. Zlaté přimhouřené oči sledovaly Šedého Strážce, klouzaly po jeho těle a bylo v tom mnohem víc než obdiv. Ty oči byly hladové a Taras nemusel mít zvláštní schopnosti, aby věděl, po čem hladoví. Jestli byl Zevran oživlý sex, Alistair byl bezpečí. A elfové, odkudkoli pocházející, vždycky toužili po věcech, které neměli.  
„Teď máš říct dvojsmyslný komentář o tom rytmu,“ napověděl. Zevran se k němu obrátil. Na vteřinu ztratil svůj všeobecně se vnucující úšklebek. Taras dokázal ten vzácný, prázdný a smířený pohled přečíst lépe než Alistair. A Zevran věděl, že Taras ví, že on ví, že Taras ví. V tom pohledu byla i znuděná otázka: _Co s tím uděláš?_ Taras mu místo odpovědi hodil nakousnuté jablko.  
„Ve skutečnosti jsem chtěl pronést komentář o _pohybech v rytmu_ ,“ opravil ho Antivan a vrátil se ke svému lascivnímu úsměvu. Takže všechno mezi nimi bylo v pořádku.  
„Hmm, poslouchám,“ zavrněl Taras.  
„Ohó, můj příteli, vím o něčem mnohem zajímavějším,“ vrátil mu Zevran. Pak přes něho přehodil nohy a usadil se mu na břiše. Stehny mu pevně sevřel boky, dlaně zapřel v úrovni jeho ramen. Díky úhlu, v kterém se Taras opíral, se skoro dotýkali hrudí. Taras se šibalským úsměvem pokrčil nohy, aby se Zevran musel nahnout ještě víc. Zevran se nepřestával provokativně šklebit.  
Z druhé strany ohniště se ozvalo zařinčení, rozléhající se ve ztichlém táboře jako hrom. Alistair upustil meč i štít.  
„Omlouvám se!“ vykřikl hlasitě, s tónem paniky v hlase. Všichni se po něm podívali. Zevran si vyměnil s vůdcem jejich skupiny krátký pohled, a pak se svalil do trávy vedle. Taras sledoval, jak si Alistair rychle posbíral věci a zmizel ve svém stanu.  
Nebylo nic, absolutně nic, k čemu by se chystali se Zevranem. Jejich otevřené flirtování znepokojovalo víc členů tábora a Taras už nejednou uvažoval, že jim to všem u ohně vysvětlí. Potom dospěl k názoru, že je jedno, co si o tom ostatní myslí. Zevran ho považoval za dítě, to mu bylo jasné, a kdyby spolu měli spát, byla by to pro Zevrana jen další práce. Doufal, že možná o maličko zábavnější, než ty předtím, ale pořád práce, pořád něco vynuceného a stoického, něco profesionálního. Jejich vztah dospěl do důvěry, do přátelství, do chvíle, kdy na něj Taras rád sahal a Zevran neuhýbal, ale k ničemu jinému.  
„Flirtování ano, sexuální náznaky ne. Co ty na to?“ nadhodil.  
„Hm, _la apuesta esta en vigor_. A kolik mám na něj času?“ odpověděl. V jeho hlase zněl náznak rodícího se plánu.  
„Co?“ obrátil se k němu Taras. „Ne, na Alistaira ne,“ rozesmál se nad tou představou. Zevran se k němu přidal. „Já myslím mezi námi. Nechci ho uvádět do rozpaků, není to fér.“  
Zevran jen přikývnul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien = dobře  
> la apuesta esta en vigor = doslova „sázka je zaplacená“, jinými slovy „sázku přijímám“


	5. Kapitola 5: Útočiště

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Útočiště bylo pěkně zákeřné. Taras tam zamířil skoro hned. Ale má své světlé stránky.

„Dolů!“ zařičel Alistair. Zevran klesl do podřepu, ještě když doznívalo ů. Křikloun se zhroutil k zemi. Zevran nečekal, otočil se a rozmáchl. Zplozenec za Alistairem ustoupil. Vrah přešel do piruety, aby ho mohl zasáhnout rozmachem obou zbraní. Bokem přitom vrazil do Alistaira a použil jeho neochvějnou sílu, aby si dodal rovnováhu. Nemýlil se v předpokladu, že bývalý Templář to ustojí.

Několik vteřin se snažil hlavně uhýbat dlouhému meči, ale potom se k němu přidal Alistair a společně zasadili dva smrtelné údery.

Velkou dlaní mu Alistair zatlačil na rameno a přinutil ho padnout na kolena. Vzápětí se k němu přikrčil a oba je ukryl za štítem. Zplozenecké šípy po něm neškodně zacinkaly.

Zevran musel obdivovat rychlost, s jakou Alistair vyhodnotil bitvu. A taky odfukování dechu. A sílu ruky stále tisknoucí jeho rameno. A jistě by toho našel víc, kdyby se kolem nich neprohnalo Morriganino kouzlo a neroztříštilo posledního vířivce.

„My jsme bláznivě úžasní!“ prohlásil s nefalšovaným nadšením. Alistair se zasmál, pomohl mu na nohy a pak se shromáždili u Tarase.

Ten si právě sundával koženou čapku. Byla zevnitř pokrytá krví. V tváři mu chyběla obvyklá barva.

„Říkala jsem ti, ať nejdeš napřed,“ zhodnotila ho Morrigan kriticky. Taras přikývl, načež pod jeho vahou povolilo pochroumané koleno. Zevran s Alistairem mu pomohli posadit se v ruinách.

„Chvilka odpočinku nám neublíží,“ řekl Alistair. Z vaku začal vytahovat léčivo.

„Jistě, pokud neumrzneme k smrti,“ odsekla. Jako jediná si z tábora vzala kožešinu, přesto jí po rukách běžela husí kůže.

„Bude mi potěšením tě zahřát, _mi cara_ ,“ nabídl se Zevran. Morrigan odfrkla. Taras se zasmál, načež bolestně zaúpěl. Alistair mu právě obvazem zpevnil koleno.

„Jen… jen chvíli,“ vydechl malátně. Přikývla, usadila se těsně k němu a k překvapení všech přichytila jeden cíp kožešiny pod Tarasův nárameník, protáhla ji za sebou a druhý cíp přicvakla pod Alistairův.

Zevran hrstí sněhu otřel krev z dýky a posadil se k Tarasovi z druhé strany. Dotýkal se zároveň i Alistaira a bylo s podivem, že válečník hřál, přestože jeho destičková zbroj mrazila. Alistair dokončil obvazování Tarasovy hlavy, posadil si zpátky kožené rukavice a přisunul se co nejblíž.

Několik minut všichni napjatě oddychovali, pak je Alistair ujistil, že v nejbližším okolí žádní zplozenci nejsou. Taras dopil léčivou tinkturu a v obličeji vypadal o něco lépe. Zevran si ulevil antivanskou nadávkou.

„To znělo sprostě,“ pohoršoval se Alistair. „Jsme možná v posledním útočišti samotné Andraste.“

Zevran se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale pak zaznamenal, jak bývalému templáři šibalsky svítí v očích. S gustem nadávku zopakoval.

„Doufám, že ti Andraste řekne, jak mít královského dědice, až ti omrznou rodinné klenoty,“ popíchla suše Morrigan.

„Pravděpodobně si nějak poradím,“ odsekl. „Mimochodem, Zevrane, to, co mne tlačí do ledvin, je jílec tvé dýky, že ano?“ Nad úzkostí v jeho hlase vyprsknul Taras smíchy.

„Och ne, můj příteli, já jenom _tak moc rád_ cestuju ve tvé společnosti!“

Tentokrát vyprskli smíchy všichni. A Taras věděl, že budou v pořádku, že drží při sobě.

 

Pozn. aut. : _mi cara_ = má drahá


End file.
